deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Captain America vs Master Chief
Captain America: The World War II Super Soldier who fought against the Nazis and the forces of Hyrda and then freezes up and reawakens in the 20th century working in the Avengers to fight evil vs. Master Chief: The UNSC SPARTAN-II Super Soldier who fought agaisnt the Covenant and The Flood later working side by side with the Arbiter to combatant both foes and literally wins the Human-Covenant War. IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE SUPER SOLDIERS! WHO IS DEADLIEST! X-Factors MC/CA 95 Training 80 97 Combat Experience 95 100 Physicality 100 100 Defense 100 (Chief will be using his armor and Captain America with his Shield Personal Edge Master Chief. While Captain America has the iconic shield Master Chief has fought opponents with energy shield and who are much more tougher and the armor enchancing his strength and speed, reflexes and other areas will bring him the win. The Battle On Earth during World War II Captain America has just finished destroying a HYDRA base and is on his way out all of a sudden he hears a loud noise come from inside the building and thinks that their could be some HYDRA survivors he can take to interrogate and heads back in. However it isn't any HYDRA survivor but the SPARTAN-II super soldier John-117 also known as "Master Chief". "Cortana where are we" Chief asks "Trying to get some coordinates. It looks like where somewhere in Germany though," "How did we get here the last thing I remember is you waking me because the Forward Unto Dawn was under attack and the next thing I know we'er here" Meanwhile Captain America has drawn his Shield and Colt M1911 and then begins to hear someone talking he looks around the corner into the hangar and sees a strange man wearing Green armor and jumps out. "Freeze HYDRA scum" Chief quickly takes out his M6G pisotl and both Super Soldiers stare down their sights at each other. "Who are you and do I look like a big monster with hundreds of heads" "Very funny and the name's Captain America surely you have heard of me by now" "Actually no I haven't" Master Chief replies "It doesn't matter, now surrender and I promise you that you won't be interrogated badly" Captain America says "Chief he might be from a Insurrectionist group we should be careful more might be in the area" Cortana says Just then another rumble shakes the building and while Captain America looks up to see if any rubble might fall on him Chief fires a shot a Cap but Cap quickly reacts blocking the shot with his Shield. "So that's how it's going to be alright then" Captain America says Cap quickly fires 4 rounds at Chief but to his surprise Chief is still standing and then sees some sort of yellow outline on his armor. Chief then fires 3 more rounds at Cap but Cap once again blocks the shots with his Shield and then tosses it at Chief which hits Chief in the head and as Cap catches it Chief justs rolls his head back at Cap like nothing happened. "Did he just throw a shield at me" Chief asks Cortana "I think he just did" "Well that was a bad mistake" Chief then charges at Cap and Cap raises his shield and Chief lands a powerful punch making Captain America crash agaisnt the wall all dazed from the strike. "You got a punch I will give you that" Chief then charges and fires his last rounds at Cap who justs blocks the shots and fires his last rounds of the M1911 and Chief's shields protect him and both warriors discard their side arms and as Chief closes in Cap at the right moment dodges and hits Chief in the face with the Shield knocking him back. "I'm really getting tireds of this guy and his shield" and pulls out his MA5C and as Cap charges Chief jumps up and starts firing down towards Cap but Cap slides on his knees and blocks the shots and as Chief lands on his feet Cap quickly turns around and tosses his Shield and Chief ducks down and is about to fire at Cap until the Shield comes back and hits him on the back of the head knocking him face first towards the floor. "Cortana what is this guys shield made off" Chief asks "All I know is that it's made of some really powerful metal and it somehow acts as a boomerang you better be careful Chief" Cortana says Chief gets a idea and puts his MA5C on his back and charges at Cap and Cap gets ready to fight back. Soon Chief uses his armor to increase his speed and strength and once again lands a punch at Cap's shield knocking back Cap again from the force of the impact. Cap quickly recovers and tosses his Shield which Chief easily dodges and as the Shield comes back around Chief catches it and looks back at Cap but Cap puches Chief and loses both the Shield and his MA5C as Chief gets up Cap quickly knees Chief in the face and then kicks him making Chief slide across the floor. Cap locates his M1911 and quickly reloads it and aims at Chief and starts firing. Chief quickly dodges the shots and gets behind a wall for cover. He quickly thinks and then puches the wall which flies at Captain America who narrowly dodges it and turns to see Master Chief puching Cap in the face. Cap sees that he is close to his Shield but Chief sees this and quickly goes to Cap grabbing him by the legs and tosses him away form the Shield. Chief then quickly rolls to his MA5C and as Captain America stands up Chief has reloaded his gun and fires at Captain America. Captain America is then riddled with bullets and drops down dead. Chief then goes over to Cap's shield and seeing it as a good weapon he could use in his battles he decides to take it and use it. Master Chief then walks out of the building. Epilouge 2 Hours Later.... US forces arrive at the HYDRA base to find out why Captain America hadn't arrived at the rendezvous point and soon see the what was left of the base and Captain America. "Get on the radio tell Col. Phillips we found the Cap" a Sergeant orders "Yes sir" a Private replies "Tell him that Cap is KIA." Winner: Master Chief Battles Won out of 1,000 MC/CA 510-490 Weapon Stats MA5C 421 - 400 Captain America's Shield MG6 89 - 90 M1911 Expert's Opinion: This was a really close battle but in the end both were excellent super soldiers and while Captain America had the Iconic shield of his to protect all of Chief's bullets. What won the battle for Chief was that he had the better protection with the Armor covering his entire body and it has a shield, not to mention it increases his strength, speed, reflexes and other things. Cap's Shield only cover a small portion and when he tosses it he is vulnerable as he has no armor to protect him with. So Chief won because of his better protection. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Battles